The present disclosure is related to the field of respiratory support and therapy. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a system and method of automated lung recruitment maneuvers.
Mechanical ventilation is a commonly accepted medical practice in the treatment of individuals experiencing respiratory problems. The patient may be too weak from disease and/or sedation from an anesthetic agent to initiate a respiratory cycle under his own power. In these instances, mechanical ventilatory assistance is provided by ventilator.
Generally, lung function can be improved by recruitment, wherein the increases in lung volume translate into increased surface area for gas exchange, versus derecruitment, wherein lung volume and surface area for gas exchange is reduced. Derecruitment in the lungs can be a sign of more severe physiological conditions. If derecruitment is detected, the condition can sometimes be reversed using a variety of techniques directed to promoting recruitment of lung volume to recover the lost capacity for effective gas exchange.